


The Game Is On

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer is introduced to the wonders of a frisbee.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	The Game Is On

Yennefer looked at the light wooden disc Jaskier had handed over to her and wondered what on earth she was supposed to do with it. It was far too shallow and wide for a bowl, it had too much of a lip to be a plate, she couldn’t use it in any magic as far as she was aware, and Jaskier hadn’t given any explanation when she’d thrust it into her hands and told her to hold it.

Jaskier had run back to her bardic friends, leaving Yennefer sitting under the tree she had selected when the group had arrived in the field just outside Oxenfurt. She had no desire to interact with bards more than she had to—other than Jaskier of course, but she was special and had wormed her way into Yennefer’s heart with terrifying ease.

Now Jaskier was waving at her and making a flinging motion with her arm. Yennefer stared at her as she had stared at the wooden not-bowl just before—in utter confusion. Jaskier grinned and yelled, “Throw it!”

Yennefer looked back at the wooden disc she had been given and pondered the order. Throw the disc? Why? Hadn’t Jaskier just run over to her to give it to her? Why would Jaskier now want her to throw it back? She looked at Jaskier again who nodded enthusiastically to the question she could see Yennefer had. Yennefer shrugged and threw the disc, still unsure as to _why_ she was throwing it.

The disc sailed through the air as though lifted by magic, though Yennefer detected no Chaos, and was aiming slightly to the left of Jaskier. Jaskier’s grin widened and she raced to be in a position to catch the wooden disc. Priscilla got there first and snatched the disc out of the air, sticking her tongue out at Jaskier before throwing it in the direction of Essi and Polly who got in the way of each other so much that neither of them managed to catch the disc and it skidded to a stop on the ground.

Polly quickly twirled and lifted it up before throwing it wildly without any thought and it headed back in Yennefer’s direction. Yennefer found herself smiling as she realised that this was a game and she had been invited to play. She snatched the disc out of the air and wiggled it tauntingly at the bards who stood ready to catch it wherever she threw, eyes fixed on the disc. She threw it in the general direction of the scattered group and the game was on.


End file.
